Clinical research projects in the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center can be grouped in two broad areas: disease-specific research and modality-specific research. In both cases, a group of investigators, usually representing multiple specialties, is formed to optimize patient care and clinical research. Over the last five years, the following programs have shown dramatic clinical and scientific growth: gastrointestinal oncology, head and neck cancer, concomitant chemoradiotherapy, bone marrow transplant and investigational chemotherapy. In addition, participation by UCCRC investigators in CALGB activities has grown substantially. During the next grant period, these programs will be further strengthened. In addition, we plan to further develop clinical research in breast cancer and neuro-oncology and to initiate new programs in prostate cancer and geriatric oncology. We hope to achieve these objectives by improving the research infrastructure within the institution, facilitating vertical integration of clinical programs with laboratory research and continuing to support multidisciplinary clinical research groups.